


[podfic] truthspell

by read by lunchee (lunchee)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-16
Updated: 2011-01-16
Packaged: 2017-11-05 07:01:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/403673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunchee/pseuds/read%20by%20lunchee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'truthspell' by <b>vensre</b> read aloud.</p><p>Arthur gets hit with a truth spell and spills a load of embarrassing personal secrets. As happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] truthspell

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Truthspell](https://archiveofourown.org/works/45171) by [vensre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vensre/pseuds/vensre). 



**Duration:** 25mins  
 **Song Credit:** _tell me something good_ by Chaka Khan  
 **Download hard n' fast** :[MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/?bgydt6da8bweafx)(8MB)  
 **Download soft n' slow** :[MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/?dapc9aoswt0cw8h)(8.5MB)

**Author's Note:**

> I LOVE THIS STORY. The thoughts Arthur has are MARVELOUS. 
> 
> Right so, I killed myself laughing when I finally learned how to say "moue" for this pod. KILLED. And then I buried myself under a rock for a while after getting vensre 's name wrong. Then I was all D: D: D: at the ye olde english I had to butcher. THEN I read it kind of warm and fuzzily, and THEN I did another rendition of the fic where Arthur talks at the speed of light, to reflect how quickly thoughts fly in and out of his head. And THEN I liked how both of them turned out and decided to post both versions anyway. 
> 
> So yeah, warm and fuzzy? SOFT N SLOW. Talking at the speed of light? HARD N FAST.
> 
> ALSO, vensre MIXED SOFT N SLOW FOR FIVE HOURS. FIVE HOURS. CLEARLY THEY IS VERY COOL :D


End file.
